Simple Love With a Complex Touch Part 2
by Lilia Gibson
Summary: Jean-Luc's going all in. This takes place at breakfast, after Inheritance. It isn't necessary to read the first part of this story but it does help to set the scene and explain the title. M rating for explicit sex.


_**Challenge**_: Create a story using the line, "simple love with a complex touch" from Maroon 5's 'Through With You'. Inviting you to do the same!

_**Summary**_: Jean-Luc's going all in. This takes place at breakfast, after Inheritance. It isn't necessary to read the first part of this story but it does help to set the scene and explain the title.

_**Warning:**_ MA rating for explicit sex.

* * *

**Simple Love With a Complex Touch, Part 2**

When Jean-Luc and Beverly were both inside his bedroom, he leaned around her and closed the doors. "Sit." He said gently to her and gestured to the bed. She was still stunned by forwardness and she watched him pull his boots off as she sat on the bed. He unzipped his tunic, pulled it off and laid it over a chair then turned his attention to her. He knelt in front of her and pulled off the first boot then massaged her foot. When he hit one particularly sensitive spot a moan of surprise escaped her throat, her toes curled under, and her body jerked. His eyebrows raised, he froze, including his hands, and he looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and she was gripping the edge of the bed. He smiled and immediately worked to pull her other boot off. He massaged that foot, careful to gently rub the corresponding area. He looked up at her again. Her eyes were open and watching him like prey watches a predator. He gently put his hands on hers and as he stood, he pulled her up with him. He led her around the bed to his dresser. He pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants and handed them to her. "Use the bathroom to change. I'll be out here." He said.

By the time she emerged, the bedroom doors had just closed again as he set two glasses of water on the nightstand. She gave a timid smile as she looked at him then at the bed.

"Why don't you lie down and I'll rub your back for a bit." He said. Her smile faded as she moved to the nearest side of the bed and lay down on her stomach. She pushed the pillow up, away from her head and laid her head on her hands facing her left, where Jean-Luc stood. When she was settled, he moved onto the bed and sat on his knees next to her. He gingerly slipped her shirt up her back to her shoulders. She still wore her bra. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath as he expertly unfastened her bra and pushed it away from her back. She opened her eyes when she felt him shift on the bed. He gently tugged at her shirt at her shoulders and leaned close to her ear and whispered, "It's going to be difficult for me to massage your shoulders..." Her eyes shot to his face. She turned her face away from him as she lifted herself up on her elbows and pulled the shirt and bra from under her body then off her shoulders and over her head. Jean-Luc was mesmerized by the muscles in her back and shoulders. She pulled the shirt and bra from each arm and put it on the pillow above her head then settled back down with her biceps at her sides and her forearms folded so her hands rested flat on the bed next to each shoulder. He reached up and moved her hair away from her back and shoulders.

He started on her lower back: his fingertips initially touched her skin just above the rim of the pants she wore and worked their way up. His fingers spread until the full surfaces of his hands made contact with her skin. His hands expertly massaged from her spine outward on both sides of her back. He could hear each breath escape her lips and he did his best focus on the task at hand instead of the fact that Beverly was laying half naked on his bed; her soft, creamy skin beckoned to his lips. He stopped mid-way up her back. There was a knot of each side of her spine. As he worked through the knots, she clenched the bedding under her head. She made several noises, none of which helped his libido stay contained. When the knots were soothed, he continued moving upward. He continued multiple repetitions of spine-outward movements down and up her back then concentrated his efforts on the muscles running along each side of her spine. Throughout his ministrations, the noises she made, he decided, were quite possibly the truest test of his self-control he'd ever had. He continued to work each muscle group and found a particularly troubling knot just under her right shoulder blade. It was just over an inch wide by about three inches in length. That knot took quite a while to work through. Several times she very audibly moaned and sucked air through her teeth. He could only imagine how painful that knot had been and he wondered how long it had plagued her.

When he finished her back, he moved to her shoulders and moved up and down her neck. He smiled as her fingers released their grip on the bedding and flattened out again. When he finished concentrating on her shoulders, he used a feather light touch to slowly and fluidly caress the skin up and down and across the surface of her back and along her sides not protected by her arms. Throughout these ministrations, his gaze continually floated to where her narrow waist began to swell to her hips just above the rim of her sweatpants. His mouth went dry as his hands lingered where his eyes strayed and he pushed the sweatpants down just far enough to massage where the elastic waistband had been. He slowly leaned down and placed long, slow kisses in the wake of his fingers. She was completely relaxed but it quickly turned to fervor as she felt his lips and his breath on her skin. He knew he was having an effect on her when he felt her skin heat up and her respiration increase. His hands slowly pushed her sweatpants down a bit further as his fingers slipped around the curve of her hips. His thumbs strongly massaged her skin upward then out as his lips moved lower and his tongue lazily tasted her skin. He heard her exhale and her nails scratch the fabric as her hands clenched the bedding. When his lips, teeth, and tongue made prolonged contact with the skin in the center of her back just above the crevasse of her buttocks, she moaned as she turned her face into the bed but it did nothing to stifle the sound while her back arched and her hips thrust up in the air. He smiled as he began a painfully slow but blazing hot trail up her back. She turned her head again to the left and exhaled a long, slow breath. As he moved up her back, he reached his hand and gently grasped her hand at her right shoulder and moved it up to expose her entire right side. He slid his hand down her back then slowly up the right side of her body until his fingers grazed the skin of her breast. He paused mid-way up her back but kept his lips on her skin while his fingers slid back down the swell of her breast then below her breast, under her body. He felt her inhale and hold her breath. He slid his fingers out then up her back and moved her hair from her neck as he continued on his path.

When he reached her neck, he kissed up to her jaw then whispered in her ear, "Beverly…" She knew what he wanted and she slowly complied. As she rolled over, her left arm moved to cover her breasts and her right hand rested over her belly button. He stayed perched next to her but leaned over her and kissed her softly. One of his hands cupped the side of her face as he deepened their kiss. When she opened her mouth to him, he ran his hand through her red locks. Both of them were breathing heavily when he broke their kiss. Her lips were swollen and he couldn't resist touching them with his fingers. He replaced his fingers with his lips and kissed her again. When he broke their kiss again, he immediately leaned down to her ear. "All you have to do is say when." He whispered then kissed her neck down to her collarbone.

She swallowed hard. She was incredibly aroused but she felt awkward, like it was her first time. She was unsure of herself and afraid to move. He could tell she was tense and apprehensive but she was far from unwilling. His hand slid down her neck to shoulder then to her waist. He leaned back and slipped the tips of his fingers of both hands under the waistband of her sweatpants and under her panties. As he pulled both articles down her body, the full surfaces of both of his hands stayed in contact with her skin and he deposited the clothes on the floor at the foot of the bed.

He wanted to look at her – all of her. He reached up and carefully took hold of her left hand and gently removed her arm from her breasts. All the air seemed to have left his lungs. He was speechless as his eyes memorized her body from head to toes. She was every bit of the perfection he had imagined and more. "So beautiful." The words escaped his lips and were barely audible. He watched her as she swallowed the breath she had been holding. His eyes continued down her body again and rested on her breasts. He swallowed hard then allowed his eyes to continue their path down her body and stopped at her long legs. He closed his eyes for just a moment before he placed his hands on her ankles and caressed every exposed inch of her legs. When his hands reached her knees, he gently pulled them up and kissed each one before his hands continued over the tops and sides of her thighs. As he reached the base of her thighs, he slid his hands along the sides back to her knees then down the underside of her thighs to her buttocks. His fingertips grazed her wet center.

"Jean-Luc!" She moaned his name erotically. She licked her slightly parted lips. He smiled and slid his hands up her hips to rest momentarily at her waist while he leaned down and placed savoring kisses at the base of her right thigh, across her copper curls to the base of her left thigh. Both of her hands moved to weave into her hair and she quietly moaned and squeezed her thighs together. When his hands resumed their course, she opened her eyes to watch him. His hands drifted up her sides and cupped the swells of her breasts as he leaned down and kissed the center of her chest. His hands moved over her breasts. He gently kneaded them then lightened his touch so his fingers grazed her nipples. She moaned and arched her back. He moved his right hand to the bed to support himself while his mouth replaced his hand. His tongue circled her areola before lightly nipping and suckling her nipple. Her back arched and she pushed her head back into the bed as one of her hands cupped his head and the other the back of his neck. He soon repeated the provoking actions on her other breast before he moved up to her lips and kissed her hungrily.

When he broke their kiss, he slowly moved off the bed and pulled his shirt off. Beverly slid herself up on the pillow and watched every move he made. She soaked in the view of his body and the movement of the muscles of his arms, shoulders, and chest as he stood up straight then hooked his thumbs under his own waistband and pushed his pants off. When he stood up straight again, he watched her face as her eyes settled on his erection. Her eyes became hooded and she trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. Unconsciously, her right hand slid down her abdomen to her curls and her left hand slid across her skin just below her breasts.

When he settled next to her again, she had a better view of his penis and she felt her mouth water as she watched pre-cum slowly drip from his tip. She sat up then reached up to his face with both hands and kissed him hard. He put one hand on her hip while his other hand wrapped around his erection and he slowly stroked himself. He moaned into her mouth as he squeezed her hip. She broke their kiss and leaned back against the pillow. Her eyes flickered down to his hand. Something in her expression made him stop. She reached her hand over and covered his hand with hers then slid her fingers to his tip. She used her index finger to gently wipe the pre-cum from his head. It was his turn to be stunned. His eyes shot open wide and his jaw dropped when her finger moved to her mouth. Her lips parted and her tongue slowly slipped out and cupped the fluid on the underside of her finger. She slipped her finger and tongue into her mouth and sucked it, all while watching his face. She withdrew her finger from her mouth and smiled at him while she licked her lips.

"Oh God, Beverly." He said huskily as he leaned over her to kiss her hard then lay down next to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He slipped one hand under her body and pulled her hips against him as his other hand ran through her hair. As he ground against her, she slid her leg up to his hip and hooked her foot around the back of his thighs. She felt a growl rumble in his chest as he grabbed roughly at her thigh then her buttocks. His fingers slid again to the wetness at her center.

She broke their kiss and cupped the side of his face. "Yes." She susurrated before she resumed their kiss. His hand slid from her bottom to her breast and she moaned a protest into his mouth. He kneaded the flesh and used his thumb to tease her nipple. She moaned into his mouth; he loved how vocal she was.

"You keep making noises like that and I won't last much longer." He breathed against her neck as his hand ran from her breast to between her legs. She purred approvingly as she nipped at his neck. She removed her leg from around his and rolled her hips to give him full access. His index and ring fingers separated her outer labia while his middle finger slid between her inner labia, lightly passed over her clitoris and penetrated her vagina. He covered her mouth with his as her lips parted to allow a moan to escape. He pulled his finger out of her and slid it between her labia. He kept his other hand under her body firmly planted on her buttocks to prevent her from pushing away from his touch. His middle finger began stroking her clit with a feather light touch and her enjoyment was immediately obvious as she exhaled sharply. He continued his movements as she bucked against his hand and dug her nails into his back and shoulders. The sounds she made drove him mad.

"Yes." She breathed over and over. He was incredibly skilled. Suddenly her brow furrowed and he felt body begin to contract. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Jean-Luc!" He couldn't wait any longer. He rolled her fully onto her back and moved between her legs. He steadied himself with one hand while he guided his erection to her entrance. Once his tip was inside her, he used both his hands to hold himself up while he watched her face. He slowly moved in and out of her, entering her more and more each time until she fully enveloped him. She moaned contently as her hands slid up his abdomen and chest to his shoulders and neck to pull him down to kiss her. He felt so good inside her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and locked him in place. "I love you and I want this more than anything." He kissed her passionately as her legs released enough to allow him to move in and out of her. Their lips kept contact as he moved to lean over her on his elbows. He gyrated his hips, experimenting to find out what she liked. They were a perfect fit.

She had no idea how much time had passed since he entered her but she was amazed he was able to keep going as excited as both of them were. As she thought that, his moaning became louder. "We have all day and night." She gently reminded him and smiled devilishly. He growled and kissed her hard as his movements became desperate. The impact of him pushing into her was causing her to climax again and she arched her back, dug her nails into his buttocks, and bucked against him. As he felt her contract again, he finally gave in and came inside her.

As he neared the end of his climax, he slowed his rhythm and furrowed his brow. "Oh, God!" He picked up speed and held her tighter as he began to cum a second time. "Beverly!" When he finished, he made no move to pull out. He caressed her face lovingly and kissed her tenderly.

She broke their kiss. "What was that? You came twice?" She said, her eyes wide but her mouth smiling. He chuckled as moved out and back in her a few more times, his erection showed no signs of subsiding.

Between pecking her lips and throat, he said, "See what you do to me? That hasn't happened since I was in my thirties."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I'm not sure if I'm going to add more to this. I have several other stories I'm working on and I'm not quite sure where each of them is going yet…


End file.
